


Буквы на теле

by ladyxenia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmates by choise, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: В мире, где соулмейты есть далеко не у каждого, Юрий Плисецкий не чувствует себя ущербным: во-первых, ему это вообще не нужно, во-вторых, у него есть друг, который в миллион раз лучше любых соулмейтов. Есть только одна проблема: Юра хочет, чтобы между ним и Отабеком не было секретов, а Отабек что-то от него скрывает.





	1. Секрет

Юрий Плисецкий не очень любил свой фан-клуб. Если быть полностью честным, он его даже побаивался. «Ангелы Юрия» были армией беспринципных пятнадцатилеток, вооружённых самыми передовыми средствами слежения, которые могли предоставить поисковики и соцсети, и не боялись их использовать.

И ладно бы они доставали только его. Прилетало по другим фигуристам тоже, особенно по тем, кто был или мог быть с Юрой связан. Больше всего не повезло Отабеку.

Фанатки Юры очень быстро поделились на две категории: первая — те, кто после прогремевшего на все соцсети случая в Барселоне Отабека возненавидели, потому что «Юрочка достоин лучшего»; вторая — те, кто считал, что у Юры с ним тайная любовь, и оставлял под фотками в инстаграме Отабека комментарии типа «правда что вы соулмейты!! ?», «когда вы уже с Юрочкой поженитесь??», «🐯♥🇰🇿», «отабек покажи метку!!»

Если бы Юра мог, он бы с радостью поменял своих фанатов на фан-клуб Отабека. По сравнению с юркиными мегерами они были тихой преданной армией, относились к любимому спортсмену с уважением и не забивали интернет своими гейскими эротическими фантазиями. Если бы «Ангелы» были такими, он бы, может, не придумывал каждый раз, как бы так упомянуть лучшего друга, чтобы не вызывать шторм ебанутых писков. Очень быстро оказалось, что единственным ответом было «никак».

Когда это дошло до Юры, он довольно быстро перестал упоминать Отабека в своих соцсетях вообще. Как ему казалось, Отабек удивился, когда Юра в первый раз попросил его не отмечать себя на фотке с совместной прогулки. Он попытался было объяснить — получилось не очень. Оказалось, тяжело говорить другу: «Не хочу, чтобы все писали тебе, что думают, что мы спим». Но несмотря на невнятный Юрин бубнёж про «все не так всё понимают, пишут фигню и вообще это их не касается», Отабек, вроде, отнёсся к просьбе нормально и тоже писать про Юру перестал. Они были друзьями и друзьями отличными, говорили друг с другом обо всём, понимали друг друга, слали любимые мемасы и фотки дебильных вывесок, много времени проводили вместе — больше онлайн, чем в оффлайне, правда. Но знать об этом остальному миру было не обязательно. Особенно на голову ударенным фанаткам.

Почему так получается: вроде, и там школьницы, и тут школьницы. Но одни ведут себя, как мочой в голову стукнутые, а другие норм. Может, в Казахстане их из других запчастей собирают? Юра лениво думал об этом, развалившись на кровати рядом с Отабеком в его маленькой алматинской квартире. Отабек как раз болтал для своих фанаток в Перископ. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к подсунутой между собой и стенкой подушке, и удерживал телефон двумя руками. Сам Юра растянулся во весь рост и закинул ноги куда пришлось — пришлось Отабеку на колени. Если бы сейчас их видели долбанутые юрины фанатки, визгов было бы… Но хуй им. Никто об этом не узнает. И вообще, два парня могут закидывать друг на друга ноги, сколько хотят, если они друзья, это ещё не значит, что они хотят залезть друг другу в трусы. А они с Отабеком были друзьями. И из уважения к другу Юра сидел на кровати тихонько, как мышенька, сёрфил интернет с телефона и молча наблюдал. Не то чтобы это было сложно. Смотреть на Отабека было приятно.

— Сейчас подождём ещё немного, пусть люди ещё соберутся, и начнём, хорошо? — сказал Отабек телефону. Юра разблокировал погасший было экран своего и полез проверять инстаграм. Вдруг в лесу что-то сдохло и кто-то наконец решил запостить что-то, стоящее внимания. С первой же фотки на него посмотрела лохматая собачья задница в репьях. Читать подпись Юра даже не стал, мотнул ленту дальше. Сильно надо разбираться, что там именно Виктор пишет про жопу Маккачина. Лучше бы Кацудона запостил со слюнявыми восторгами от соулмейства. Задница, блин. Кому это вообще интересно? Как будто для этого программисты программили.

Юре нравилось, как к соцсетям относится Отабек. У самого Юры всё было просто: он валил в инстач всё, что казалось ему интересным и работало на имидж Крутого Парня. До собачьих жоп он не опускался. А вот у Отабека всё было логично и по делу. И не слишком много. Он как-то объяснял даже Юре, что у него правило: постить что-нибудь два раза в неделю, плюс по одной фотке в дни соревнований, если он в них участвует. Чтобы не заёбывать людей, но и не дать повод подумать, что он пропал. А раз в пару месяцев Отабек устраивал такие вот беседы с фанатами, за несколько дней объявлял время, люди готовили вопросы, задавали, обсуждали что-то. Всё это было серьёзно и круто, а не как, например, у Пхичита, который каждый день хуярил прямые эфиры про то, как он идёт по улице или какую видел кепку. 

Юра поёрзал, устроился поудобнее, закинул правую ногу на левую, так и не убирая их с Отабека. 

— Чьи носки? — сказал в телефон Отабек. Посмотрел на Юру. Приподнял бровь.

Юра сделал самое непонимающее лицо, на какое был способен, и одними губами, чтоб не дай бог отабековы фанатки не услышали, изобразил: «Чё?». Отабек сказал телефону: 

— Друг зашёл в гости. Ноги убери из кадра, друг. Или подойди поздоровайся.

Юра недовольно фыркнул, сложил пальцы в красивую фигу, покрутил ею в воздухе выразительно, стянул ноги с отабековых колен. Поздороваться, ага. Тут такое начнётся сразу. «Ой, Юра у Алтына, они точно встречаются! Соулмейты, свадьба, кольца, интересно, кто сверху, ми-ми-ми!» Хотя, по правде говоря, это и не прекращалось, даже при всех юриных стараниях играть в конспирацию. Просто встречалось раз на сто комментов, а не раз на пять. Послал Боженька фанаток-извращенок. 

Отабек быстро улыбнулся Юре и повернулся обратно к фронталке. 

— Друг не хочет, извините. Но передаёт вам привет. Давайте ещё вопросы...

Юра снова фыркнул, как бы недовольно. Вообще он любил такие вечера. Они случались редко: когда они с Отабеком оказывались вместе на соревнованиях и забурялись в чей-то из их номеров в гостинице; или когда у него или у Отабека выпадали два-три свободных дня; или когда подготовка была на этапе, который не требовал постоянного надзора тренера. Тогда под обещания отрабатывать, что есть, и снимать на телефон видеоотчёты можно было рвануть в соседнюю страну, чтобы так же, как дома, сидеть на жопе, смотреть с ноута киношки или тупить в телефон. Зато рядом с Отабеком. Или можно было заниматься своими делами, пока Отабек занимается своими. Или шататься вместе по любимым местам. Или разговаривать — о какой-нибудь ерунде или о чём-то серьёзном.

За время, прошедшее со дня знакомства, они успели просидеть в скайпе и вотсапе столько часов, поговорить о стольких вещах, рассказать друг другу столько всего, что сложно было представить, осталось ли что-то, что они друг о друге не знают. Но темы для разговоров всегда находились. 

И они на самом деле рассказывали друг другу всё. Юра даже и не думал раньше, что может быть так. Что будет в его жизни человек, с которым можно делиться чем угодно, даже самыми дурацкими детскими воспоминаниями. И тебя выслушают, воспримут всё всерьёз, никому не расскажут и уж точно не осудят даже за самые постыдные вещи. И что тебе тоже будут рассказывать вещи, которые от постороннего человека показались бы дичью, но даже мыслей не возникнет о том, что можно над человеком поржать или осудить.

Юра хорошо помнил вечер, когда Бека рассказал ему про девушку, за которой пытался ухаживать в Канаде, и думал даже, что они могут быть соулмейтами, просто метки припозднились, такое бывало, а потом она его послала, когда узнала, насколько серьёзно Отабек относится к катанию. А Юра в ответном порыве решился рассказать, как ему нравился когда-то Виктор. Сильно раньше, до того, как решил проебать всё и свалить покорять Кацудона. Они тогда так же, как сейчас, сидели рядом, только на юриной кровати, и на коленях Отабека спала кошка, а за стенкой бубнил дедушкин телевизор, и на тумбочке рядом остывал чай. Юра чувствовал, что лицо становилось краснее и краснее, и слов не хватало, когда он пытался объяснить, что это были за чувства, чтобы Отабек не подумал вдруг, что он на Виктора банально дрочил, хотя это много кто делал и Юра их не осуждает; но у него было другое, ему хотелось, чтобы Виктор понял, как много для Юры значит, и чтобы сам он значил так же много; чтобы ради него хотелось делать всё, что угодно, бороться, жертвовать, и не в плане любви до гроба, а просто… как бы… А Отабек нащупал тогда его руку, сжал осторожно, сказал: «Юр, хватит. Я понимаю, Юра. Я тоже...» И рассказал, как сам постоянно думал так же о нём, о Юре, годами, и показал с телефона фотку фотки — старой, из первой серии фоток с автографами, которые Юра подписывал для фан-клуба, тогда он ещё выводил «Юрий Плисецкий» старательно, а не на отъебись, как сейчас. Получалось всё равно криво, но уж какой почерк. С тех пор так лучше и не стал. Юра смотрел то на фотку, то на Отабека, и Отабек прятал глаза, но продолжал говорить, говорил ужасные смущающие вещи: «Ты сильный», «Я всегда знал, что ты лучший», «Ты как факел», «Тебе не нужно идти за кем-то, чтобы подняться выше всех». И Юра не отловил момент, когда начал плакать — по-мужски, конечно, но всё равно. А Отабек делал вид, что не заметил, просто сидел рядом, и говорил, и гладил его кошку, а потом сказал, что вспомнил какой-то смешной рекламный ролик, который хотел показать Юре, нашёл его на Ютубе, и стало совсем хорошо. 

Потому что у него был Отабек, а когда у тебя есть такой друг, то не надо никаких соулмейтов. Особенно если этот друг по-настоящему рядом. И в любой момент можно сказать что-то ртом и сразу же своими ушами, без помощи интернетов и сотовых сетей, слышать ответ. И видеть реакцию. И закидывать на Отабека ноги, или руки, или класть голову, потому что так удобнее, а Отабек разрешает. 

Обычно разрешает, а не как сейчас, «убери или здоровайся». Но сегодня такое возмутительное поведение было Отабеку простительно. Всё-таки фанатки у него нормальные, из уважения к ним можно и потерпеть. Пусть получат свои полчаса говорящего Отабека на весь экран. Они хорошо себя вели, заслужили. 

Был уже вечер, но окно в комнате Отабека удачно смотрело на запад, поэтому свет включать было ещё не надо — хватало солнца. Правда, половину отабекового лица съедали тени. Зато на лбу, веках, на скулах, носу и губах лежали сочные рыжевато-жёлтые пятна. Это было красиво. Юра подумал, что отабековским фанаткам сегодня повезло. Потом подумал ещё и решил, что ему самому повезло больше: он смотрел на это своими глазами. И даже мог потрогать, если бы захотелось. И ещё хоть сто раз сможет, потому что таких вечеров будет ещё много, потому что дружить они будут долго — непонятно было точно, что там планировал на этот счёт Отабек, но сам Юра расчитывал на всю жизнь. Могут же вон, соулмейты любить друг друга десятилетиями, пока не помрут. Значит, и дружить так можно.

Юра пожевал губу и вернулся к телефону. Надо было посмотреть, что там ему написали на почту — обещали скинуть предложение порекламить в инстаграме что-то прикольное. Вообще как бы все считали, что рекламить что-то в соцсетях — это зашквар, но, во-первых, работа со спонсорами — это важно, а во-вторых, так иногда можно было отхватить что- то интересное. В прошлый раз, например, Юре подогнали сеты носков со Звёздными Войнами. Одни оттуда, со штурмовиками, сейчас были на нём.

Он уже почти переключился на почтовое приложение, но решил обновить инстаграм ещё раз. ЗРЯ. Виктор выложил ещё одну фотку. Он стоял на фоне речного пляжа, без майки, делая сердечко из пальцев вокруг иероглифов на левом боку, чуть ниже бритой подмышки. «20%!» — гласила подпись. Ну да, метки — дело редкое, у большинства людей соулмейтов нет, а тех, у кого есть, процентов двадцать по статистике. Про это даже в школе рассказывали, классе в седьмом, когда у кого-то из параллельного класса, как выяснилось, появилась метка. Всем классом слушали сидели, что если вам повезло (или не повезло, там как посмотреть) войти в число людей, которые имеют соулмейта, то после встречи с ним где-то на теле появится его имя, а потом постепенно вы начнёте чувствовать сильные эмоции друг друга. Типа, не просто будете знать, когда другому очень плохо или очень хорошо, но и сами это всё сможете чувствовать. Специальный классный час собирали, даже Юру заставили его высидеть, хотя ему в тот день надо было досдать контрольные и метнуться на тренировку. Да и всё равно все про это знали, из каждого телевизора же эта фигня и из всей школьной программы, Каренина эта тупая, например, которая от этого под поезд бросилась. Но нет, надо. Сексуальное просвещение молодёжи, типа. Чтобы не бежали сразу за гаражами трахаться, если имя чьё-то вдруг выскочило, потому что всегда успеют, это же теперь на всю жизнь. Ещё там рассказывали, что вообще-то большинство людей живут без этой вот хуйни. И хорошо живут. И женятся, и детей рожают, и долго, и счастливо, и всё такое. Без чтения мыслей и настроения и без каких-то бонусных неописуемых волшебных ощущений и считывания эмоций. Интересно, кстати, чувствовал ли соулмейт, когда его вторая половинка дрочила, или когда у соулмейта был сильный запор, или жрать хотелось очень? Там ведь тоже эмоции обычно ого-го. Надо будет спросить у Виктора, решил он. Про запор обязательно. А ещё можно будет поинтересоваться, кто его фоткал. Если они с Кацуднищем такие соулмейты, то фига ли он разгулялся по пляжам сразу, как Юри уехал. Насколько Юре было известно, в эти дни он собирался помогать Пхичиту с его ледовым шоу. 

Но вообще вот же зараза Виктор. «20%». Хватает же совести выпячивать. Смотрите, у меня есть то, что вам, серому большинству, и не снилось.

Сам Плисецкий был уверен, что его соулмейтство не зацепит: ни у его родителей, ни у деда с бабкой знаков не было. Да и сам он не особо горел желанием привязываться к кому-то. Ему и так было хорошо. Особенно теперь, когда в жизни появился Отабек. 

Отабек, который как раз сейчас отвечал на вопрос про соулмейтов, надо же. За своими мыслями Юра прослушал сам вопрос и часть ответа, успел услышать только:

— ...но я бы всё равно не стал рассказывать, кто мой соулмейт, извините. 

Видимо, спрашивали, есть ли у него метка. Вот всем, блядь, интересно. Как будто у них были шансы. 

Насколько Юре было известно, сильнее всего Отабека интересовали в жизни три вещи: фигурное катание, мотоциклы и музыка. И он, Юра. То есть, их дружба. Отабек сам говорил ему в тот вечер взаимных стыдных признаний: «То, что у нас сейчас с тобой — это очень важно для меня. Я всё сделаю, чтобы это не потерять». Юра довольно улыбнулся про себя. Слова покруче, чем сопливые публичные признания в любви, которые направо и налево источал Виктор. Не каждому в жизни такое говорят. Повезло ему с Отабеком, в общем. А интересующих вещей в его жизни, получается, четыре. И поиска идеальной пары в списке главных интересов Отабека всё равно не было. Они разговаривали как-то об этом, и Юра вывалил на него всё, что думал: и про идиотизм самого явления, и как раздражает, что все на это дрочат, и как это на самом деле крипотно, когда кто-то за тебя решает, с кем тебе лучше быть, и вообще, кто в здравом уме может хотеть быть подписанным чьим-то чужим именем? И слава богу, что у него ничего такого не будет, скорее всего, спасибо большое. Отабек больше слушал, чем говорил, иногда кивал, в конце сказал задумчиво: «В общем-то, ты прав...» Юра это хорошо запомнил и точно знал: мотоцикла, коньков, ноута и Юрия Плисецкого Отабеку явно хватало.

— Ещё пять вопросов и отключаюсь, завтра тренировка рано, — сказал телефону Отабек.

«Вот! — довольно подумал Юра. — Катание важнее пиздежа с девками, которые его облизать готовы. Я не ошибался, я Беку знаю». 

Мысль о том, что он на самом деле, по-настоящему знает Отабека, который для большей части мира остаётся загадкой, очень приятно грела душу. Юра отложил телефон, чтобы ничего не отвлекало. Решил проверить себя. Сейчас он как вслушается в ответы Отабека, как угадает всё, что он скажет, до того, как откроет рот! 

Вопросы и правда были лёгкие. Когда больше любит заниматься, утром или вечером? 

«Утром», — подумал Юра. 

— Утром, — ответил Отабек. 

Какую песню слушал последней? Ту прилипучую у M.I.A., где клип с арабскими какими-то девками на машинах и с автоматами, вспомнил Юра. Милка кидала в общий чат, где сидели все яковские подопечные (кроме Виктора, потому что никто не дурак его добавлять, засрёт всё общественное пространство своей личной жизнью). И Юра смотрел сегодня утром, сидя с Отабеком вот так же, как сейчас, только без свидетелей. 

Отабек задумался и сказал: 

— Bad Girls, M.I.A. 

«То-то!» — Подумал Юра.

Три места, в которых никогда не был, но хотел бы побывать? Вот это было интереснее, но Юра тоже помнил. Точно Байкал, и под воду спуститься. Точно Амазонка, потому что там куча рек, джунгли и какие-то хитрожопые лягухи, ядовитые и разноцветные, которые Отабеку нравились и были на картинках в детской энциклопедии, подаренной Отабеку после первой его победы. И ещё Австралия, наверное, потому что длинные прямые дороги, можно разгоняться и ехать, ехать, и никто не доебётся. 

Отабек тоже подзавис ненадолго. Видимо, выбирал. Потом сказал:

— Австралия. Бразилия, дельта Амазонки. Байкал. 

Если бы Юре не надо было тихариться, он бы крикнул: «Ха! Смотрите, кто здесь батя!» Зато он сделал это мысленно. Смотрите, завидуйте, Юрий Плисецкий, чемпион по отабек-алтыноведению! 

— Есть ли что-то, что я бы изменил, если бы мог вернуться в прошлое? Так. Серьёзный вопрос. — Отабек задумался сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, и как-то посмурнел. И впервые минут за пять посмотрел на Юру. Потом снова в телефон.

— Вообще есть. Но сказать не могу. 

Этого Юра не ожидал. Дотянулся ногой, легонько пнул Отабека в бедро. Отабек глянул на него быстро и снова впырился в экран, Юра не успел даже изобразить лицом охуевание. Ничего себе пошли сюрпризы. 

— Это всё равно давно было. Так, личное. Дальше...

Юра не знал, как реагировать. Понятно, конечно, что не всё личное можно рассказывать кому попало. Но чем могло быть это «личное», если Отабек жалеет об этом настолько, что хочет изменить? И не рассказывал об этом Юре? И почему Юра узнал, что что-то такое есть, вот так, слушая трындёж с фанатками, как раз тогда, когда сидел и пыжился от гордости за то, что знает об Отабеке всё. Вот тебе и дружба честная и искренняя, вот тебе и исповеди со стыдными признаниями. Было даже обидно. «Я-то ему, я даже про Виктора, а он...» — успел мысленно надуться Юра. Снова пихнул Отабека в ногу. Отабек даже поворачиваться к нему не стал, только вздохнул.

— Правда ли, что у меня есть татуировки? Да, есть. Но это так… Ничего особенного, просто слова. Сделал лет в 14, тогда это много значило.

Татуировки, значит. Про это он тоже был не в курсе, ну надо же. Хотя мало ли где они могут быть, он же не видел Отабека голым. Не знать про татухи было не так обидно, как про что-то важное и личное. Хотя интересно, что там у него за слова, и где они. Надо будет попросить показать, когда перестанет быть обидно за роковые тайны.

Отабек попередавал приветы городам и никнеймам, попрощался, поблагодарил, посоветовал всем верить в себя и никогда не сдаваться, попрощался снова. Юра уже не вслушивался и не глядел в его сторону даже, сидел и крутил рекомендации инстаграма. 

Отабек отключил трансляцию.

Юра продолжал крутить фотки.

Отабек молчал.

Юра долистал до маккачиновой жопы, сдался, тапнул два раза. Подумал: «Но вообще-то я молодец. Заебок. На все вопросы правильно ответил, кроме всякого говна таинственного». Посмотрел на Отабека. Отабек смотрел на него напряжённо, и брови свёл так, что между ними морщинки заложились. Как чувствовал, что Юре обидно. И сам Юра понимал, что Отабеку сейчас неловко. Смотрите все, звоните в газеты, магическое чтение мыслей безо всякого там соулмейства. Не пиздели им в школе всё же: и без меток этих отлично эмоции чувствуются, если знать друг друга нормально и друг на друга смотреть, а не игнорировать. 

И всё-таки Отабека он знал. И переставать с ним дружить только из-за того, что он забыл какую-то хуйню из прошлого рассказать, не собирался. «Ладно, — мрачно смирился про себя, — Будем делать вид, что мне это не интересно, мы же не больно там близкие друзья. Я же не рассказывал, как Яков хотел от меня отказаться, когда в первый год юниорских выступлений сначала шла лажа за лажей; и как во втором классе не пустили на районную ёлку, потому что девочки должны были приходить в костюмах снежинок, а не гусаров, а я был гусаром, но хуй кто поверил, что я не девочка; и про Виктора...» Хотя они и не обещали ничего такого друг другу, это просто Юра сам придумал, что уже всё рассказали, что можно. Отабек как бы и не виноват ни в чём. Надо было делать что-то с этой дурацкой ситуацией. Может, он вообще сейчас возьмёт и всё расскажет. 

Юра отложил телефон, потёр о штанины ладони — они, оказывается, вспотели. Вздохнул. Спросил у Отабека прямо:

— А мне скажешь?

— О чём? 

Или не расскажет. Юра не сомневался, что Отабек только притворялся, что не понял. Хуй с ним. Он уже решил заткнуть свою тупую обиду себе в глотку и молчать. Не хватало только проебать их с Отабеком дружбу из-за одной какой-то фигни, которая была давно, а значит, его вообще не касалась. Хоть и было неприятно всё равно. Не получалось сразу заставить себя не чувствовать то, что чувствуется. 

Но ладно, можно было сначала попритворяться, а потом, может, и получилось бы на самом деле. И можно было, например, сделать вид, что спрашивал про другое. Юра сказал:

— Про татухи. Что там у тебя?

Отабек склонил голову, посмотрел на Юру изучающе. Как будто ожидал другого вопроса — ха, ещё бы. Юра старательно держал спокойное полубезразличное лицо, надеялся, что выглядит честным, и ждал, подействует ли. Через пару долгих секунд подействовало: брови Отабека чуть-чуть расслабились, губы стали не такими напряжёнными, и само лицо стало выглядеть как-то неуловимо спокойнее. 

— Да это так. — Сказал Отабек. — Просто фраза одна. Сделал в 14. Думал, мне поможет.

— В смысле поможет? 

Отабек пожал плечами.

— Для мотивации.

Тоже интересно.

— А что там? Можешь показать?

Бек почесал шею. 

— Могу, наверное. Если тебе так интересно.

Юре захотелось швырнуть в него телефоном, или послать на хуй, или самому свалить в пизду из этой комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. Или всё это вместе. Если, ага. Как будто Отабек его впервые видел. Не с ним как будто они пиздели обо всём месяцами, и всегда Юре было всё интересно. 

Юра опять сжал подступающую обиду внутри, просто постарался посмотреть на Отабека таким взглядом, чтобы тот понял, что ведёт себя, как идиот. Отабек глядел на него молча из своего угла кровати и на автомате включал-выключал экран телефона. Кажется, взгляда не понял. Пришлось объяснять

— Ну ты, бля, Бек… Ты же мне друг. Мне всё про тебя интересно. Ну вот что ты ломаешься. Или оно у тебя что, на жопе?

Отабек вздохнул и улыбнулся неуверенной какой-то улыбкой.

— Да нет, Юр. — Притянул к себе правую ногу, потянул вверх край штанины, открывая покрытую чёрными волосами ногу. Дотянул до икры, остановился, опять вздохнул, потянул штанину обратно вниз. 

— Не понял, — сказал Юра. — Не было там же ничего.

Отабек слез с кровати, объяснил: 

— Да не получается так. Не лезет нога, надо снять. Или потом давай, когда не в этих джинсах буду?

Юра быстро оценил ситуацию, как будто посмотрел на всю сцену со стороны. Вот он сидел на отабековой кровати в полутёмной комнате, под полкой с отабековыми медалями, и напротив него стоял сам Отабек — в белой майке, под дурацким этим тусклым светом, и держал пальцы у ширинки, и ждал. И собирался снимать штаны. Или не снимать, в зависимости от ответа Юры, потому что стоял он и ждал, скажет ему Юра снимать штаны или нет. Картина маслом «Дружба пацана» просто. Нормально. А его ещё удивляло, чего фанатки на ровном месте хайп про соулмейтство и прочую порнографию устраивают.  
— А татуха точно не на жопе? — сказал Юра. Думал, получится разрядить обстановку, пошутить, но голос прозвучал как-то нелепо, и дрогнул в конце, будто он боялся сказать слово «жопа». 

Отабек мотнул головой.

— Нет, тут. — И похлопал свою ногу над коленом, с обратной стороны. 

Юре сразу стало легче. Он на самом деле успел подумать, что татуха могла быть в каком-нибудь Таком месте. Дружба дружбой, но ситуация и так была неловкая, усугублять не хотелось. Юра повозился, усаживаясь на краю кровати поудобнее, и сказал расслабленно:

— Ну тогда снимай свои штаны, чё. Если ты не без трусов там. Хотя и так снимай, мне пофиг.

Отабек пожал плечами и расстегнул молнию. Стянул джинсы вниз, вытащил сначала левую ногу — пятка чуть не застряла, пришлось подёргаться. «Хуя он джинсы узкие носит», — подумал Юра. Отабек вытащил правую, расправил штанины аккуратно, сложил джинсы пополам, как специально время тянул. Аккуратно перекинул сложенные джинсы через спинку кровати. Потом повернулся к Юре спиной. Юра сглотнул. «Вот сейчас главное, — подумал он, — не представлять опять, как мы выглядим. Настоящая мужская дружба». Картинка была бы опять подарком фанаткам-извращенкам: тусят два пацана такие в полутёмной комнате, под дурацким этим почти закатившемся солнцем, один на кровати сидит, другой повернулся к нему задницей, обтянутой белой тканью боксеров. Нормально. Надо было срочно прекращать об этом думать. Он же сам не воспринимал ситуацию, как что-то сексуальное. И Отабек, вроде, не воспринимал: не отшатывался никогда от Юры, не скидывал с себя юрины конечности. Сам, правда, ничего такого не делал, и расстояние держал. Но Юре ничего про это не говорил. В общем, мало ли, что там кто про них мог бы подумать, если этого кого-то рядом нет.

Юра посмотрел. На задней стороне ноги Отабека, чуть выше колена, на самом деле оказалась мелкая курсивная надпись, что-то там с заглавной D или Д, письменный английский от русского хер слёту отличишь. Видно было плохо: и буквы мелкие, и света из окна уже не хватало. Юра, стараясь держаться максимально естественно, пододвинулся к Отабеку ближе и наклонился, чтобы прочитать. Пришлось чуть ли не носом приткнуться. Постарался дышать в сторону, чтобы не щекотать Отабеку ноги воздухом. Он, конечно, решил перестать задумываться о том, как они выглядят со стороны, но всё равно было неловко. 

На ноге у Отабека было написано Die trying. Что-то про попытки умереть? Ого.

Нормальные такие мотиваторы были у его друга в четырнадцать. Если это связано с тем секретным проёбом, о котором Отабек жалел, можно было понять, почему он не хочет рассказывать.

Отабек стоял и не оборачивался, видимо, ждал, пока Юра прочитает и как-нибудь отреагирует. Юра отреагировал, как мог — сел обратно на кровать и спросил: 

— И помогало?

Отабек пожал плечами и тоже сел на кровать. Снова на расстоянии вытянутой руки: не слишком близко, не слишком далеко, как специально линейкой замерял.

— Не знаю. Наверное. В общем-то, я до сих пор так думаю.

— Что типа надо умереть? Что это значит вообще?

Отабек протянул руку к спинке кровати и взял джинсы.

— Ну, do it or die trying. Это про то, что надо добиваться поставленной цели, а если не можешь, то пытаться и пытаться до самой смерти. 

— Типа «сдохни, но не сдавайся»?

— Вроде того, да.

Юрка подумал, покрутил фразу в голове так и этак, примеряя её то к Отабеку, то к себе. Отабек за это время успел влезть обратно в джинсы. Странно, что получилось так быстро. В представлении Юры в такие узкие штанины надо было вкручивать себя по полчаса в каждую. 

— Мне нравится, — вынес вердикт Юра, когда Отабек сел обратно на кровать уже в штанах. — Круто. Я бы себе такое же что-то сделал, наверное. И не жалел бы.

— Да и я не жалею, — пожал плечами Отабек. 

Так, подумал Юра. Стоп. Получалось, приходившая ему в голову мысль, что татуха связана с тем другим вопросом, была неверной. По-хорошему, надо было бы сейчас промолчать: недавний неловкий момент наконец-то закончился, возвращать его не хотелось, Отабек явно не горел желанием про свои ошибки прошлого рассказывать, вряд ли передумал за две минуты. Но спросить Юра успел до того, как осознал, что не надо бы этого делать:

— А о чём тогда жалеешь?

Отабек устало закрыл лицо руками, потёр глаза.

— Юр…

— Да ладно, — примирительно сказал Юра, — забей. 

Ну было ему обидно, ну да, но хули. Отабек же не был обязан читать его мысли и во всём отчитываться. Они же друзья, а не муж там с женой, и не соулмейты, и договоров не подписывали, что обязаны знать всё друг про друга. Ну хотелось Юре знать про друга всё. Но это были его проблемы и комплексы, а не отабековские никак. 

Отабек, продолжая глядеть куда-то мимо Юры, потёр ладонью лоб, и сказал, будто оправдываясь:

— Я объясню тебе, Юр. Правда. Я давно решил. Только не сейчас, ладно? Когда-нибудь.

Юра почувствовал, как по телу прошла тёплая волна. Обида мгновенно схлынула, губы сами растянулись в улыбке. «Когда-нибудь» — это, конечно, хэзэ когда, но если Отабек сказал, он сделает. Значит, Отабек ему всё-таки доверяет. И расскажет потом то, что не рассказывал никому. И вот тогда Юра точно будет знать об Отабеке всё, как сейчас Отабек о нём. И у них была и будет самая охуенная дружба, которую можно себе представить, по сравнению с которой все соулмейтские штучки сосут. И хуй с ними, со всякими ебанутыми, которые считают, что для такого обязательно надо ебаться.

Юра нащупал за собой брошенный телефон, цапнул его привычным жестом, сразу включая, и завалился на бок, подминая под себя Отабека.

— Когда-нибудь, ок. Спасибо, Бек. — сказал он, а потом навис над Отабеком на выпрямленных руках и предложил:

— А давай ёбнем селфак? Пусть все твои офигеют, когда узнают, что это я у тебя сидел сейчас?

Отабек посмотрел на него снизу вверх, сделал вид, что взвешивает миллионы «за» и «против», а потом улыбнулся своей особенной спокойной улыбкой.

— А давай.


	2. «Когда-нибудь»

В Питер Юра вернулся через два дня. Надо было продолжать тренировки и довести до идеала специальный номер к юбилею Якова. Делать что-то на отъебись Юра не собирался — ну и пусть за юбилейное шоу не давали баллов. Зато на него съезжались почти все, кому надо было напомнить, что он, Плисецкий, лучше их всех, лошар.

За это время он успел научиться не читать комментарии вообще, переблочил в твиттере человек двести и добавил Виктора в чёрные списки везде, где мог. Надо было заранее догадаться, что самый бурный поток шуток про медовый месяц ебанёт именно с этой стороны. 

Оказалось, что это всё — очень небольшая цена за то, чтобы перестать наконец скрывать их с Отабеком отношения. Потому что Отабек после той фотки, где они в нелепом ракурсе почти приклеились друг к другу на его кровати — Юре пришлось подтянуть ступни близко к бёдрам, выгнуться и отвести руку максимально далеко вверх, чтобы в кадр вошли и их лица, и юркины крутые носки, — как будто расслабился. Охотно вставал рядом с Юрой, когда тот звал сфоткаться на фоне особо живописной урны, и даже сам запостил две фотки подряд сверх расписания: на одной они с Юрой стояли в очереди на эскалатор, а на другой были отабековы ноги в носках с Дартом Вейдером с тегом #plisetskystyle Казалось, что он радовался каждому новому селфаку или меншену. И улыбался намного чаще, как будто после той почти ссоры в нём переключился какой-то тумблер. Как будто раньше думал, что Юра его стесняется, а теперь понял, что всё заебись и разрешил себе наслаждаться общением. Вслух он про это не говорил, но Юра чувствовал.

Если получалось не думать про отабекову страшную тайну прошлого и обещанное «когда-нибудь», было совсем хорошо.

Иногда Юру посещала мысль, что, возможно, стоило бы попридержать коней — слишком уж много вокруг них с Отабеком было шума, — но он быстро отгонял её. Должно же это было людям когда-нибудь надоесть. Надо было только дождаться. Ну и что, что сейчас даже Мила после каждого упоминания Отабека хитро улыбалась и выразительно шевелила бровями. А Гошан как-то охуел в край и кинул в общий чат картинку с ебущимися мужиками с подписанными в пузырях фразами типа «ты настоящий друг бро». А фанатки устраивали срачи, пытаясь выяснить, что там между Юрой и Отабеком происходит «на самом деле», а некоторые, не стесняясь, кидали свои эротические фантазии прямо в комментах в официальной группе. Ну их на хуй. В бан, в игнор, в чёрные списки — спасибо интернетам за предоставленные возможности. А там пусть хоть обдрочатся, извращенки. Какое вообще до них могло быть дело, если Отабеку было приятно, что Юра про него писал.

А на ебанатов всяких Отабек не реагировал и в разговорах с Юрой никогда даже не упоминал. Видимо, он тоже не читал комменты. Или был очень терпеливым. А может быть, и то, и другое — это же Отабек, у него наверняка всё продумано, даже способы не сойти с ума от соцсетей. Юра думал даже, что, возможно, стоило спросить у Отабека, как он это делает. Вдруг у него тоже получилось бы. В свои способности к обучению Юра верил. Получилось же научиться почти не думать, когда наступит обещанное «когда-нибудь».

Хотя иногда навык не срабатывал, и Юра вспоминал тот вечер. Обычно это случалось, когда он особенно сильно выматывался или когда дольше дня не связывался с другом. Такие дни заканчивались обычно тем, что Юра заваливался поверх неснятого покрывала, раскидывал руки и долго пялился в потолок, пока что-то не отвлекало. Чаще всего это была кошка, которой срочно требовалось наглаживание. Иногда это был чей-то звонок по телефону. В лучших случаях — звонок Отабека. Если получалось так, то Отабек рассказывал Юре про свой день, а Юра слушал внимательно, чтобы не пропустить чего-нибудь важного, а потом рассказывал сам, и Отабек его тоже слушал, и задавал уточняющие вопросы в нужных местах, и Юра отвечал, и всё снова становилось хорошо. Если такого не было, то Юра подолгу мог так лежать и вспоминать, как чуть не обосрался, когда полез другу в душу раньше времени немытыми своими граблями. Как Отабек напрягся весь и прятал от него глаза. И снова, наверное, будет, если Юра опять раньше времени ему напомнит.

Надо было уметь терпеть. Потом, «когда-нибудь», всё будет идеально, как Юре хочется. А пока и так было хорошо. На самом деле было даже лучше, чем до того проёба. Полные гармония и доверие. Юра давно понял, что для него это важно, но наслаждался ощущениями больше, чем ожидал.

И созванивались они чаще, и болтали дольше, и по скайпу тоже. Подключались друг другу с тренировок, с занятий, из кино даже как-то — Юру тогда из зала чуть не выгнали. Хотя он бы не пожалел, если б выгнали: кино было отстой, очередная поделка про «простой русский народ» с буханием и тупыми шутками, а сходить на него было надо, спонсоры-хуёнсоры требовали фоточку в инстаграме и пару слов отзыва. Если б не Отабек, которому Юра в трубку жаловался на всё говно и кровь из глаз, он бы до конца сеанса точно не высидел. 

Конечно, из дома разговаривали тоже. Иногда — почти каждый день. Заранее списывались, выбирали время, строили все дела так, чтобы ничто потом не могло помешать. 

Однажды, когда назначенное время наступило, Отабек в скайпе всё не брал и не брал трубку. Юра сидел, слушал гудок за гудком и мрачнел, пока дозвон не скинулся. Сходил во вконтакт, проверил личку — вдруг Отабек написал ему, вдруг случилось что-то. Ничего не было. Серые буквы в конце беседы издевались: «Был в сети полчаса назад». Полчаса — это немного, но мало ли, что могло случиться за полчаса.

Юра затолкал мрачные мысли в самую глубокую часть мозга. Написал смску: «Всё норм?» Подождал ответа секунд сорок, устал ждать, снова запустил скайп и позвонил ещё. И ещё. 

На третью попытку Отабек принял вызов. И Юра сразу почувствовал себя неловко. Судя по сырым всклокоченным волосам, Отабек был сразу из душа. Даже не вытерся нормально, натянул белую футболку поверх мокрого тела, как был — даже при фиговом качестве видео было заметно, что ткань местами стала полупрозрачной от влаги. Не слышал звонка, значит, а потом услышал. Торопился к нему. Выкарабкивался из ванной, бежал, шлёпал мокрыми ногами по холодному линолеуму — Юра так явственно это представил, будто своими глазами видел. На секунду Юре показалось, что под футболкой у Отабека с левой стороны груди белело что-то прямоугольное. Или на футболке? Какой-то карман или что-то такое? Юра открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но Отабек улыбнулся ему и сказал: «Привет!»

И стало уже как-то не до этого.

К концу разговора волосы у Отабека почти высохли, уже не висели мокрыми сосульками. И Юра, замотавшийся за день, — Яков сегодня был особенно доёбист, да и репетиторша насела почему-то, как будто ЕГЭ завтра, а не через сто лет, — почти засыпал. Поэтому, как всегда бывало, когда переставал нормально себя контролировать, вдруг вспомнил про белый прямоугольник в районе отабекового сердца.

— Слушай, Бек, — сказал он вместо ответа на вопрос про новый костюм, — Мне показалось или у тебя вот тут было что-то? — Юра повернул телефон, чтоб было лучше видно, и потыкал себе пальцем в районе груди. — Белое такое?

И в тот же момент понял, что вопрос был плохой. Отабек сразу опустил глаза и как будто скукожился. Сказал неуверенно:

— Это неважно.

«Приехали, — подумал Юра. — Сериал “Страшные тайны”, второй сезон». Отабек смотрел мимо камеры, сжал губы плотно и брови свёл напряжённо, как в тот самый раз. Юра уже и забыть успел, что Отабек мог выглядеть таким потерянным. «Значит, не карман, — подумал Юра. — Значит, что-то серьёзное». Не очень получалось представить, чем могло быть это серьёзное, если Отабек так напрягся. Сонный мозг услужливо предложил самый тревожный вариант: может, Отабеку прямо в сердце коньком заехали, и теперь там рана, и неизвестно, успеет ли всё зажить, и как к выступлениям готовиться, и вот почему Отабек сегодня не тренировался и хореографа отменил, а вместо этого весь день потратил на переговоры по костюмной части и изучение сайтов с коньками. Юра нервно сглотнул и спросил тихо, надеясь про себя, что слова не станут реальностью, если их озвучить:

— Ты там травмировался, что ли?

Если с Отабеком на самом деле что-то случилось, то пизда. Даже две пизды: одна потому, что Отабеку плохо. Другая — потому, что Юре он об этом не сказал. Хотя Юра уже успел поверить, что у них стало всё хорошо, Настоящая Дружба Лучше Соулмейтства, и исчезли из разговоров все запретные темы, кроме той, которая «когда-нибудь». Первый пиздец был более страшным: до начала сезона времени оставалось немного, скоро надо будет въёбывать и въёбывать, самый пик подготовки пойдёт. И как Отабек будет это делать, если у него в теле дырка? Жрать обезбол и хуярить? Обезбол наш друг и помощник, конечно, но вдруг там что-то опасное. Такую ерунду, как синяки, они друг от друга не скрывали, даже показывали друг другу особенно живописные: Юра Отабеку сам, а Отабек Юре — по юриной просьбе. Но в любом случае, Юра, как настоящий друг, должен был быть в курсе.

Отабек запустил одну руку себе в волосы, пропустил прядки между пальцами. Вздохнул — видно было, как тяжело поднялись и опустились плечи. И сказал, так же пряча глаза:

— Нет там травмы, Юр. Это — помнишь, я говорил про одну вещь, что расскажу потом? Это с этим связано. Та старая история. Но сейчас у меня всё в порядке, правда. Не волнуйся.

Юра не сдержался и протяжно фыркнул. «Не волнуйся». 

Разговор после этого так и не склеился. Они неловко попрощались. Потом Юра долго лежал в темноте и пытался сложить мозаику из того, что знал. Он не был уверен, что получится, — давно понял, что Шерлок из него так себе, — но перестать не мог. Многовато у него накопилось вопросов об Отабеке, на которые не было ответов. Слишком много непонятного. То, что в прошлом было что-то, о чём он жалеет. То, как Отабек всегда переводит тему, когда его спрашивают про соулмейтов. То, из-за чего он расстался с той канадской девушкой — Отабек, конечно, говорил, что это было связано с его любовью к катанию, но в детали тогда не посвятил, а потом то повода спросить не представлялось, то Юра сам забывал, что хотел это узнать. А теперь вот загадочное что-то под повязкой на груди. Хуёвый Шерлок хуёвым Шерлоком, а если всё это сложить, получалось страшное.

Кошка запрыгнула на кровать, прошлась по Юре мягкими тяжёлыми лапами, свернулась в клубок рядом с головой, защекотав плечо мохнатым боком.

— Такие дела, подруга, — сказал ей Юра. — Всё говно какое-то.

Он знал, что такое бывало, но верить, что Отабек на такое пошёл бы, не получалось. 

Некоторые люди, — рассказывали им, — были настолько против своих соулмейтов, что сводили метки. Кому объявление соулмейта разрушало привычные отношения, кому мешал факт наличия человека, который всё будет о тебе понимать, кому портило жизнь наличие отношений вообще. Конкретных случаев на слуху было мало, люди такого обычно стыдились. Но каждый знал кого-то, кто знал кого-то, кто слышал, что… Говорили, что вывести метку можно было только одним способом: срезать совсем кусок кожи, где находилось чужое имя, и на себе, и у соулмейта, и пересадить кожу откуда-то там с другой части тела, чуть ли не с задницы. И это, говорили, было очень больно, потому что на места, где была метка, анестезия не действовала. Тело противилось разрыву связи и не давало заглушить сигналы об угрозе. Но некоторые на это всё же решались, и платили большие деньги — и за операцию, и соулмейту за согласие, потому что редко кто шёл на такое взаимно-добровольно. 

Представлять, что Отабек — хороший, рассудительный, добрый Отабек — стал удалять метку, потому что отношения с девушкой мешали его спортивной карьере, было мучительно. Но других возможных вариантов в голове Юры так и не родилось, сколько он ни переставлял известные ему неизвестные. Это объясняло и то, почему Отабека он всегда видел только одетым, даже когда Отабек приезжал к нему в гости, спал всегда в футболках даже в самую жаркую жару и из ванной выходил полностью одетый. Прятал, наверное, уродливый шрам на груди. И стыдился себя, боялся, что Юра узнает и начнёт ненавидеть за это. Ну или Юра на самом деле был очень хуёвым Шерлоком. 

Проснулся Юра никакой. Сон не шёл слишком долго, и той пары часов, которые всё же получилось проспать, ему не хватило. Юра мрачно встал с кровати, мрачно добрался до ванной, мрачно затолкал в себя завтрак. Потом мрачно стоял в подъезде, ждал лифт, пинал сумку с коньками. Проверил телефон в пятидесятый, наверное, раз за утро. Лифт не шёл, Отабек не писал. День начинался отстойно. 

Юра с трудом выдержал три часа с Яковом. Прыжки не прыгались, ноги путались, Яков матерился, Мила раздражающе маячила где-то рядом и явно собиралась спросить, в чём дело. Поэтому, как только Яков обречённым голосом послал его к чёрту, Юра на максимальной скорости метнулся в раздевалку, чтобы не пришлось с Милой разговаривать. Даже если бы он вдруг сошёл с ума и захотел разговаривать с ней по душам, что бы он ей сказал? Что обосрался с другом, напридумывал себе всякой хуйни и теперь не может перестать её думать? На фиг. Юра торопливо переоделся, швырнул в сумку коньки, запихал поверх вещи — как были, мятым клубком. Сдался и впервые за несколько часов проверил телефон. От Отабека не было ничего. Такое бывало. В отличие от Юры, Отабек не залипал в мобильнике постоянно. Мог иногда пропадать почти на сутки, это было нормально. Но Юра всё думал о дурацкой повязке у Отабека на груди и о том, как стрёмно вчера закончился разговор. В голове опять поселилось волнение, на этот раз новое: вдруг, чтобы не раскрывать своих страшных тайн, Отабек решил перестать общаться с Юрой навсегда? 

Надо было проверить, всё ли между ними в порядке. Отправить Отабеку что-то, посмотреть, ответит или нет. Юра зашёл в папку с мемасами, полистал, повыбирал. Ничего не подходило. Подумал. Скорчил рожу, сфоткался. Отправил селфак Отабеку с припиской «я труп закапывайте». 

— Кхм! — раздалось неожиданно от дверей в раздевалку. Юра вздрогнул, чуть телефон не выронил. Мила небрежно-живописно опиралась об косяк и смотрела на него изучающе. 

Юре сразу захотелось рявкнуть: «Чё пыришься? На хуй иди», но он вовремя остановился, решив, что ещё успеет. Мила улыбнулась ему и сказала:

— Спасибо, что подождал. Тебе тут звонили.

Выудила из кармана свой телефончик и протянула Юре.

— Первый номер в принятых. Перезвони. 

Юра взял телефон Милы осторожно, как будто это была бомба, готовая рвануть в любой момент. От Милы всякого можно было ожидать. Зашёл в историю звонков, посмотрел на никак не подписанный ряд цифр.

Недоверчиво пробурчал:

— Это кто? Разводка какая-то?

Мила закатила глаза.

— Ну конечно, Юрочка. Мне заняться больше нечем. Звони давай быстрее, мне обратно надо. 

Юра зыркнул на неё злобно, чтобы знала, что ей не повезёт, если это на самом деле окажется какой-то прикол, и нажал на вызов. Трубку сняли почти сразу.

— Мила, — сказал Отабек встревоженным голосом. — Нашёлся Юра?

Юра улыбнулся впервые за день и ответил:

— Нашёлся.

— Юра! — сказал Отабек с таким облегчением, что Юра чуть не покраснел, — У меня с телефоном что-то, с маминого звоню, а номер твой не помню. Хорошо, что у девчонок наших милин был. Ты меня не потерял?

Юра отвернулся от Милы, чтобы, не дай бог, не прочитала на его лице что-то такое, о чём потом неделями будет напоминать и стебаться. Помотал головой, не задумываясь о том, что Отабек не видит, сказал, не в силах перестать улыбаться:

— Да не. Ну так, немного. Всё нормально. Ты как?

Отабек был «как-то», потому что ёбнулся экран на телефоне, зато у него были хорошие новости, которые он хотел бы не писать, а сказать Юре, и освобождался сегодня раньше обычного, и мог вечером выйти в скайп с ноута, если Юра будет его ждать. Юра быстро принял осознанное взрослое решение не делать английский, пусть завтра репетиторша хоть в три ряда факами его обложит. Это было неважно, а важен был Отабек. И то, что он Отабеку всё ещё нужен, даже такой, лезущий с вопросами идиотскими куда не надо. А Отабек, подумал Юра, нужен был ему. Любой, даже если когда-то повёл себя, как бессердечный мудак и заставил страдать несчастную канадскую деваху, даже со шрамом в половину грудной клетки и вообще. Любой.

Если бы не Мила, продолжающая подпирать косяк со снисходительной улыбочкой, Юра бы прямо сейчас сказал Отабеку всё это. Но эти признания могли подождать и до скайпа. Можно будет заодно посмотреть на лицо Отабека, когда он это услышит. Юре нравилось, как Отабек пытается скрыть смущение, когда Юра говорил ему что-то такое, похожее на признания в любви. Главное было — так повернуть разговор, чтобы слова к месту были, чтобы получилось объяснить Отабеку, что он готов любым его принять, пусть там он хоть человека убил. И пофиг на тайны, на это «когда-нибудь», даже если оно никогда не настанет. Лишь бы у них продолжалось всё вот так же, долго-долго, на всю жизнь, чтобы, когда им будет под девяносто, показывать вдвоём факи общей могиле Виктора и Кацудона. 

— Ю-ю-юр, — протянула от дверей Мила, — У меня перекур заканчивается.

Ведьма.

Хорошие новости Отабека оказались охуенными. Он приезжал. В честь семидесятилетия Якова устраивали шоу, приглашали выступать всех, кто имел к нему отношение. По-хорошему Отабеку там делать было нечего, он и не ждал, что его позовут, но какие-то там у спонсоров юбилея всплыли повязки с Казахстаном, и кто-то вспомнил про лагерь Фельцмана, в котором Отабек немного всё же был — Юра не разбирался в деталях, это было неважно. Важно было то, что Отабек приезжал. 

Юра ждал его невозможно сильно. В тот вечер, когда Отабек рассказал ему о приезде, Юра от радости не сдержался и вывалил на него признания про вечную дружбу несмотря на все «когда-нибудь» и кацуднище-викторовскую могилу. И почему-то после этого Отабек не смутился, как ожидал Юра, а странно напрягся. Вернулся в норму быстро, но с тех пор во время разговоров иногда как будто внутренне напрягался. Было страшно, что подмораживания Отабека начались неспроста и с неосторожным вопросом может проебаться всё окончательно. Юра видел это и умирал от желания понять, что происходит у Отабека внутри, но он пообещал себе, что лезть с вопросами не будет, пока Отабек сам не захочет сказать, и нарушать это обещание не собирался. 

Отабек прилетал за два дня до шоу. Юра предложил его встретить — Отабек, конечно, был не маленький, и у Юры раньше бывал, но фигли под дождём через весь город одному тащиться, если можно вместе. Но Отабек сказал, что не надо, а Юра не стал настаивать. Он хотел увидеть друга как можно скорее. Но друг решил, что надо так, а Юра не стал спорить. Зато, пока Отабек добирался, можно было подготовить ему место нормально. 

Как только Отабек написал, что приземлился, Юра метнулся расправлять диван. Скоро простыни были постелены, любимый старенький плед втиснут в свежий пододеяльник, кошка согнана с простыней, подушка вытащена с антресоли и взбита, всунута в наволочку, удлинитель вытащен из шкафа и протянут от розетки в углу до изголовья дивана — чтобы телефон заряжался рядом, так удобнее, — кошка согнана с подушки, лампа перетащена со стола на табуретку рядом с диваном и воткнута в удлинитель… 

Звонок в двери прозвучал, когда он закончил организацию уюта и отправился на кухню ставить чайник.

Юра бросился к дверям и распахнул, не спрашивая, кто там. Конечно, это был Отабек. Юра сграбастал его двумя руками и втянул в квартиру вместе с чемоданом. Пихнул дверь ногой, чтобы кошка не свалила в подъезд, пока он здоровается с другом по-человечески: сжав поверх влажной куртки, уткнувшись лицом, спрятав улыбку куда-то в плечо и шею, не обращая внимания на мерзкую сырость. Они постояли так молча. Потом руки Отабека осторожно легли Юре на спину, чуть ниже лопаток. Юра шутливо боднул голову Отабека своей блондинистой башкой, потом отстранился и посмотрел на него, чтобы сказать: «Здравствуй».

Отабек стоял напряжённый и смотрел в пол.   
Юре стало стыдно. «Ну молодец, блядь. — подумал он. — Развёл тут сопли в сахаре вместо здрасьте». Сказал:

— Извини?

Отабек закусил губу, вздохнул, сказал:

— Это ты извини, Юр.

— Я-то чё? — удивился Юра, почесал разлохмаченный затылок. — Это я тут к тебе лезу, берегов не вижу. Ну я соскучился просто. Блин. Давай чемодан, в ванну отнесу, пусть там говном капает. 

Отабек помотал головой, посмотрел на Юру несчастными глазами.

— Не надо, Юр. Я, наверное, не буду сейчас у тебя. В гостиницу поеду. Сейчас поговорим только, ладно?

— Как это, блядь, в гостиницу? — Возмутился Юра. — Ты охуел? 

На кухне щёлкнул чайник. Юра вышел из секундного ступора, перешагнул крутящуюся у ног кошку, схватил чемодан двумя руками, чтобы Отабек не смог отнять, если вдруг решит сваливать прямо сейчас. Потащил чемодан в ванну, ворча себе под нос достаточно громко, чтобы Отабеку было слышно: «Поедет он. Хуй ты куда поедешь. Для кого я тогда утром пылесосил, для жопы этой мохнатой?»

Когда Юра вернулся в коридор, Отабек всё ещё стоял у дверей с очень серьёзным лицом и неловко теребил бегунок молнии. Юра молча прошёл мимо него на кухню и агрессивно полез в шкаф за кружками, стараясь издавать как можно больше шума. Пусть Отабек слышит. Достал из дальнего угла ту, которую Отабек облюбовал в прошлый приезд: с чёрным силуэтом царевича, стреляющего в ворона, и золотыми завитушками. Раньше она была ничейной, как и вся совковая посуда, доставшаяся с квартирой от предыдущих хозяев, а после этого стала в Юриных глазах отабековской. И отправилась в самый дальний угол сушилки: чтобы никто из редких гостей не позарился, но в первую очередь для того, чтобы самому не разбить случайно. Взял свою, с мультяшной тигриной мордой, поставил обе кружки на стол, громко стукнув донышками: первая, вторая. Закинул чайные пакетики, налил кипяток. 

Отабек вошёл в кухню без куртки, в сером вязаном свитере, с влажными руками — видимо, заходил в ванную вымыть, — и сел на табуретку в углу, аккуратно положив кисти себе на колени. Юра мрачно пододвинул кружку с пушкинским царевичем к Отабеку. 

Кружку Отабек брать не стал. Посмотрел на Юру незнакомым Юре взглядом. Сказал:

— Давай я сразу всё объясню? Сил больше нет.

Юра перевёл глаза на кружки, придвинул свою чашку к отабековой, постучал пальцем по тигриной морде и по чёрной башке царевича. Пожал плечами. Сел.

— Ну объясняй. 

Хотелось, чтобы это прозвучало равнодушно, а получилось неуверенно. Юра поёжился. Ему очень не нравилось всё, что сейчас происходило. И казалось, что вот-вот станет ещё хуже. 

— Или, может, не надо? — без особой надежды предложил он.

— Надо, Юр, — вздохнул Отабек, опять глядя мимо него. — Это нечестно, не могу я так больше.

И задрал свитер. 

Марлевый прямоугольник был аккуратно приклеен пластырем на рёбрах чуть ниже сердца. Придерживая свитер одной рукой, ногтем другой Отабек царапнул по краю пластыря, подцепил, потянул. Поморщился — ну да, вряд ли отдирать приятно. Никогда не приятно. 

— Мне четырнадцать было, — глухо сказал Отабек в задранный свитер. — Тогда у некоторых метки появляться стали. А я боялся, что у меня тоже будет, и чёрт знает кто. И думал, что лучше судьбы знаю, кто мне нужен. И вот…

Пластырь наконец поддался, и Юра увидел. На груди Отабека, слева, под сердцем, знакомым почерком на него смотрели размашистые буквы: «Юрий Плисецкий».

— Помнишь ту фотку с автографом? Я показывал. 

Юра сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком и кивнул.

— Она у меня тогда с собой была. Вот я и сделал это, вместе с той, на ноге. Мастер не удивлялся даже и не спрашивал ничего, у него много, наверное, было таких.

Юра очень хотел посмотреть Отабеку в глаза, но не мог оторвать взгляда от своей подписи. Торопливой и корявой. Набитой у Отабека под сердцем. 

— Я не думал тогда даже, что потом тебя встречу, — сказал Отабек. Голос звучал обречённо и беззащитно. — И что мы будем с тобой — так…

Юра собрался с силами и сказал:

— Блядь.

— Ты прости, Юр, — сказал Отабек. — Если бы я тогда знал... — опустил свитер и положил руки обратно на колени.

— Та девушка, в Канаде, — продолжил Отабек, — Она когда увидела это, порвала со мной сразу. Сказала, что не будет связываться с кем-то, кто помечен чьим-то именем. Что лучше будет соулмейта ждать, чем это всё. И, в общем... всё.

Отабек замолчал. 

Юра молчал тоже. Надо было что-то сказать, но слова не находились. В голове проносились десятки мыслей одновременно, а Юра всё сидел и смотрел на отабековы руки. Они лежали на коленях так неподвижно, будто Отабек был абсолютно спокоен. Будто их владелец и тот, кто сейчас говорил с Юрой, делая паузы через предложение, были разными людьми. 

Говорят, когда человек умирает, перед ним за секунду проносятся все воспоминания о его жизни. Юра раньше считал эти россказни фигнёй, а теперь подумал, что что-то в них могло и быть. Сейчас, например, перед ним встали все воспоминания о днях дружбы с Отабеком одновременно. От первой поездки с ним на мотоцикле тогда в Барселоне до скайповского звонка, когда он сказал, что едет к Якову. И ленивые вечера в алматинской квартире. И провальная попытка выгулять кошку в прошлый его приезд. И тайное проникновение на тренировку, когда Яков в приступе строгости запретил приводить представителя другой страны, а Юре позарез хотелось, чтобы Отабек своими глазами посмотрел, что Юра готовит. И все разговоры, вплоть до картинок с котиками. И в том числе тот, где Юра рассказывал Отабеку про Виктора, а Отабек показывал фотку ту старую. И как хорошо всё было, заебись просто, и должно было продолжаться и продолжаться. А Отабек взял и вывалил на него свою исповедь дурацкую, и сказал это своё «Всё».

Юра чувствовал себя так, как, наверное, чувствуют себя люди, когда возвращаются с работы и видят, что догорает их дом. Бегают соседи, суетятся пожарные, стоят мудаки, снимающие всё на мобилы. И надо что-то делать, как-то спасать всё, но непонятно, что делать, можно только стоять и смотреть, как приходит полный пиздец. Юра явственно видел, как Отабек встаёт, одевается, забирает свой чемодан и уходит. Потому что «всё». Навсегда. Как будто ничего и не было. Только и останется, что эта несчастная кружка с царевичем, история переписки в соцсетях да десяток фоток в инстаграме. 

Отабек вздохнул, попросил тихо, почти умоляюще:

— Скажи что-нибудь, Юр. Ты, наверное, со мной не хочешь больше общаться?

Юра посмотрел на него. Попытался впитать глазами его несчастную фигуру. Не так всё должно было быть. Совсем не так. Они же должны были сейчас допивать чай без сахара, а потом валяться в юриной комнате и смотреть какой-нибудь тупой фильм, а через семьдесят лет пойти на могилку Виктора. Он же говорил про это Отабеку. Что всё это будет, что они на всю жизнь, как соулмейты, несмотря ни на что… 

Отабек отодвинул в сторону кружку, встал.

— Я, наверное, пойду. 

Юра сказал:

— Так.

Цапнул Отабека за рукав и потянул обратно. Отабек покорно сел. Юра пододвинул к нему кружку.

Поймал несчастный взгляд Отабека, посмотрел. Получилось хорошо, строго. Сказал твёрдо:

— Сиди здесь. Никуда не уходи.

И вышел в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь. Прямо поверх домашних штанов и безразмерной старой футболки натянул куртку, зашнуровал ботинки. Бросил взгляд в сторону кухни. Сквозь матированое стекло было не понять, смотрел на него Отабек или нет, но Юра был уверен, что смотрел. Автоматически похлопал себя по карманам — на месте ли телефон, кошелёк, ключи. Особенно телефон. И пошёл.

Вернулся часа через четыре. Было уже темно. Юра торопливо сбросил в коридоре грязные ботинки и ввалился в кухню. Отабек послушно сидел за столом, как Юра его оставил, и листал что-то в телефоне. Услышав, что Юра зашёл, поднял на него взгляд. 

— Вот и хорошо, что не ушёл, — буркнул Юра, — Хуй знает, что у тебя в голове сейчас. На!

Расстегнул куртку, задрал свою безразмерную футболку и встал перед Отабеком голыми рёбрами наружу. 

Отабек застыл, глядя на болезненно красную кожу со свеженанесёнными чёрными буквами. Сглотнул нервно. Как будто с трудом оторвал взгляд и посмотрел на Юру с выражением абсолютного непонимания на лице. Пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, будто пытаясь что-то сказать. Юра понимал, что должен был бы чувствовать себя неловко, но для неловкости в нём не осталось места, всё пространство заполняла шальная гордость. 

— Надеюсь, они меня там спидом не заразили, — весело сказал Юра. — Автограф не нагуглился, ты их вообще не даёшь, что ли? Написал сам, мне сойдёт.

— Это моё имя, — неуверенно сказал Отабек. Юре показалось, что глаза у него подозрительно заблестели. Юра сделал вид, что не заметил. 

Фыркнул, подовинул к себе табуретку и уселся за стол, раскинув полы куртки.

— Это твоё имя. По-моему, круто. Тебе нравится?

Отабек кивнул. Сморгнул. Кивнул ещё раз.

— Во-о-от, — довольно сказал Юра, задвигая ноги под стол, — Теперь на всю жизнь, учти. Учтёшь?

Отабек улыбнулся впервые за вечер, немного недоверчиво, но по-настоящему, и сказал:

— Учту. 

— И никаких этих вот «не хочешь общаться».

Отабек улыбнулся ещё шире:

— Никаких.

Юра довольно хмыкнул, под столом дотянулся ногой до ноги Отабека и разок пихнул его в щиколотку. Отабек посмотрел Юре в глаза, задумчиво склонив голову, и пихнул его ногу в ответ.

— Вот, — назидательно сказал Юра. — Смотри у меня.

**Author's Note:**

> моей дорогой Танечке и другой дорогой Алли. Спасибо, что поддерживаете и любите этих двух дурачокусов вместе со мной ♥


End file.
